The present invention relates to shock absorbers.
Conventional automotive vehicles typically have separate suspension springs and separate simple shock absorbers. Simple shock absorbers, which provide damping only, are typically oil-filled cylinders within which a vented piston is mounted. The piston is connected to a shaft which extends out of one end of the cylinder. The outer end of the shaft is mounted to one point on the vehicle; the other end of the cylinder is mounted to another point on the vehicle so that the shock is parallel to the action of the suspension spring.
Another type of shock absorber, which is the type commonly used with motorcycles, off-road vehicles, competition automotive vehicles and off-road bicycles, combines at least part of the suspension function and the shock absorbing function in one unit. This second type of shock absorber commonly uses a spring unit to provide all or part of the suspension function coupled with a damping unit to provide the damping function. Conventional shock absorber designs commonly incorporate an external coil spring, an internal air spring, or an internal bladder to provide the suspension function.